


The one where he's interrupted.

by orphan_account



Series: The various complications of magic [3]
Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2634401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's got the heart in the correct spot, and the book in his hands ready to start incantation when Lewis floats through the locked door like it's nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where he's interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the first fic of the series to understand what's going on.

He's got the heart in the correct spot, and the book in his hands ready to start incantation when Lewis floats through the locked door like it's nothing.

"Hey, Arthur. Have you seen my lo-" Which is when Lewis opens his half squinted eyes and takes in the room. The runes drawn in white chalk, the circles drawn in charcoal. His locket, beating frantically in a mini circle and Arthur across from it.

There are many things Arthur wants to do: He wants to start the chant; get it over with, he wants to apologize for killing him, he wants to run away.

What he does is ask, "Hey, Lewis. What are you doing up?" It's the poorest evasion he could've gone for but Lewis plays along like a good friend.

"I lost my locket." He says and then stares pointedly at the beating thing that thrums against the floorboards like a wagging tail.

"That's too bad." Arthur says even though the thing  _is right there_. He tries to hide the book, puts it in the big pockets of his puffy orange vest. It doesn't really work like that, the book is too big, the indent too noticeable. Lewis floats over, not quite atop of the arcane markings and whistles.

"You're not trying to exorcise me are you Arthur?" Lewis asks and his pink hair glows brighter while his eyes slide over in question. It's not really said bitterly, just a gentle incursion, a question; a statement to how far they've fallen as friends.

"Of course not!" Arthur says and suddenly he can see this from Lewis' point of view. His most prized possession in a middle of magic markings, his best friend wanting to get rid of him not once but twice. There are candles lit around the room bought more for luck than necessity. They've done a few exorcisms before, mostly Mystery and Vivi with a few candles in a tiny room. This looks very eerily just like that.

"I-" He stops and then, because he forgot who he was dealing with, tries to get the book back from Lewis' hands.

"Phasing is cheating!" Arthur yells petulantly, maybe a little too loud because then there's knocking at the door.

"Just a minute!" Arthur yells only for Lewis to reach over and unlock the deadbolt, still holding the book over his head far out of Arthur's reach.

"What's going on here?" Vivi asks, popping her head in. She grabs something off the floor, a single letter, crumpled a little but still mostly pressed. She reads the slanted handwriting and her face looks confused for a minute before she gasps, taking in the room's decor.

"Arthur no." She says and that's when the others finally notice the crumpled paper in her hands. The shock in her eyes. His farewell letter.

He goes to snatch it away from the poor girl only for Lewis to flip the book to the bookmarked page.

"Revival Spell." Lewis reads and then his eyes slide over to the shorter male. Arthur's eyes speaking of guilt and shame and a little desperation. "Arthur?"

"Don't do it Arthur." Vivi says, she grabs the book and just like that he knows that whatever ancient language the book is transcribed in, she can read it.

"What's it say?" Lewis asks, hovering over the girls shoulder and this wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be asleep and Vivi was meant to be watching TV a floor down while making her second lunch.

"This spell will only work if the killer is the one to cast it," Vivi reads, " _at the cost of their own soul_."

They both look at him with such pitying eyes and he doesn't want it. He doesn't want it.

"Arthur?" Vivi asks and he looks away, anywhere but at the them. He sees Lewis out of the corner of his eyes, the black suit, white ribs peeking out from behind. So much like the suit he was buried in. He flinches as they come closer and whimpers pathetically as they hug him. Vivi is warm and where he expected Lewis to be cold, and bony, he's just as cuddly as he was when alive. There's still a pressure to it but it's a good pressure. He feels tears in his eyes as they both whisper reassuring things, " _I don't blame you,"_ and, " _We care for you too much_." He doesn't know when Mystery enters the room but he feels the dog's fur against his cheek and he smiles. This. This was all he ever wanted. He hugs back awkwardly and buries himself in the hug.

Later, when the tears have dried up and they couldn't possibly hug any longer; they clean the room together. They put the book where the other things they come across that are potentially dangerous goes. They talk it out finally; their fears and doubts and dreams and frustrations and he feels relief for the first time in a long time. They celebrate Lewis' death day with, not a party, but a quiet stay indoors, cuddled on the couch and watching horrible movies like they used to. It's beautiful and wonderful and it feels like the green spirit that possessed him in the cave has truly gone away now. Has left their group for good and is never coming back.

They may have been cursed the day Arthur got possessed, forced to spend a year trying to erase that fateful day from their memories and forced to relive it on repeat once Lewis came back but every curse could be broken.

Just like every friendship could be built up again.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is the happy second ending, around three more endings to go! That being said I need a beta/someone to bounce ideas with for one of my Mystery Skulls fanfic, from what I'm planning it's going to be multi-chaptered. If you're interested you can message me at [my tumblr](http://uncreativelifeless.tumblr.com/)


End file.
